1 Proposal And Plenty of Struggles
by Princess Celeste
Summary: Anubis is trying to propose to someone...But he has a problem. He doesn't know how! This is 5 years after Throne of Fire. Might be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everybody, this is my first Kane Chronicles fanfic, so go easy on me and forgive me if it's OOC. Note: I do not own the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does, and sadly, I am not him. So enjoy the story! ^_^

Anubis P.O.V

Okay, you can do this, you can do this Anubis. I mean seriously, it's just asking permission from the two most powerful men in the world. Okay, how about I start with the one I'm most comfortable with, that's what Isis always says. Oh no! Isis! How can I forget about her! She's hosting the person I want to marry for Ra's sake! Anyways, back to topic Anubis, back to topic. Maybe I should man up and ask for the blessing already... But first... I should ask for advice... Maybe from mom, no, she's a girl, she wouldn't understand... Definitely not Thoth... Not Bast, we might turn each other into mashed potatoes... Well, this might be the end of me but... I'll ask dad. I am so gonna regret this!

A/N: Let's see... Will asking advice from Set help him? Or get him grounded for eternity? Who is he trying to propose to? Is it Sadie? Should I stop asking questions? Anyway please review but lighten the criticism. ^_^


	2. Mom, A Kiss, And Sobek

**Okay, first of all I would like to thank all those who reviewed. But I have a warning for this chapter. You might not like it as much as the first one. Anyways, enjoy and review! I do not own Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does. ^_^**

**Anubis P.O.V.**

_If I was the Egyptian god of evil, where in the world will I hide? Iraq? Pakistan? Russia? (A/N: I have nothing against these countries.) Well, looks like I have to go to my mother after all, she will definitely know where he is, especially after last time… Gah! Don't think about last time Anubis, don't think about last time! *sigh*_

**5 minutes later…**

"**Oh you're looking for your father eh? Good thing you came to me, my little boy…" My mom says.**

_Gosh, I really shouldn't have come, she's embarrassing me! Relax Anubis! You have to get the information from her!_

"**Mom, for the last time, I'm not little anymore, I look sixteen, not five! Anyways… the location?"**

_Why is mom pouting? Oh, no, no, no, no, no-_

"**Give me a kiss on the cheek first sweetheart."**

_No mom! Why, why! In front of all these gods! Are you crazy!_

"**Errr… Why?"**

"**SO THAT THEY WILL KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT ASHAMED OF KISSING YOUR MOTHER EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE ALL GROWN UP! GET IT?"**

_Mamma mia! What is with you lady? You nearly sent part of my soul to the deepest part of the duat! *sigh* Bast will never let me hear the end of this… *mental slap to the head*_

"**Okay…" *kiss***

_Why Anubis? Why did your mom have to be this way?_

"**Hahahahaha! You owe me 200 dollars Sobek! Anyways, according to my "Set Tracker", your father is in … LAS VEGAS! Sweetheart, one more favor. May you please kick your father where it truly hurts for me, okay? Las Vegas… Grrrr….**

_Set tracker? I thought it was called "Husband Tracker"? Kick him where it hurts? Gladly… But why in the world did you have to bet with Sobek? I guess I'll never know… Now, To Las Vegas AND BEYOND! Ummm… Going now, yes, yes, going now…_

**Sorry to all the people who wanted Set, but while I was writing, he slipped out of my mind! Sorry people! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! ^_^**


	3. Set Being Serious?

**A/N: Hello! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't been able to update since I was multi-tasking with my other stories. So, please forgive me and enjoy the story! I don't own Kane Chronicles.**

**Anubis' P.O.V.:**

Of all the places I was expecting the god of evil to be, I definitely wasn't expecting him to be in Las Vegas. So, why am I expecting Set to leave Las Vegas empty-handed? Maybe because he was absolutely terrible at gambling, even before casinos were built.

But there was one thing I overlooked. Where exactly was he? He could be anywhere! I needed help. That's when I saw the most shocking thing ever (not exactly, but close enough).

"_Thoth!"_

"Oh, hello Anubis!"

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"Oh, what I'm doing here in Las Vegas? Well, your cousin Horus told me I should "chill out" a little."

"Okay, I understand that you should chill out, but why Las Vegas of all the places in the world?"

"Because, I looked it up at website, and it says that it's a great place to, once again, "chill out"."

"Okay…"

Of all places Thoth could go to, he chose Las Vegas. Wait, I wonder if he knows where dad is!

"Hey Thoth?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where my father is?"

"Set? Oh, Horus asked him to go with me here. I think he's at the casino."

"Which casino?"

"The one to your left, of course!"

"Eh? Oh, okay. Wait, is he gambling?"

"I think so."

"Oh no! I gotta stop him!"

So of course I run inside. Ever since we won that battle against Apophis, Ra gave me the ability to go anywhere I like in my human form, so technically, I look human permanently unless I want to transform into a jackal or a jackal-headed boy. Well, it did improve my social abilities a bit, especially with girls, but Sadie keeps telling me that they only talk to me because I'm good looking. That's a bit harsh, especially when it comes from your girlfriend. Anyways, when I went inside, I thought I was blind for a moment. Then I realized it was just the black wall I was looking at. When I looked to my right, I saw the entrance to the casino. To my left, it looked like it led to the hotel. So of course, I went to the casino.

It didn't take long until I found him. Well, the arguing helped.

"He was cheating man! He was cheating!"

"He was playing fair and square sir, now please leave the area!"

"That ain't fair man!"

"LEAVE!"

"Fine, fine."

To be honest, the man definitely wasn't cheating. Dad's just a bad player. It makes him think everyone's cheating. That is why we don't let him join the lottery. EVER.

I was able to catch up with him, so of course I said, "Dad."

"Listen kid, I ain't your… Anubis? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you dad. It's kind of important."

"Eh? Okay, but have you seen…"

"Thoth? Oh, he's going to the casino across the street."

"Okay. Fine with me. Can we talk about it while we find him, first? Ra would be pissed off if he found out I lost Thoth."

"Okay…"

I thought I had already seen weird. But apparently I haven't seen everything. Besides, how was I going to tell my own dad I want to marry my girlfriend of 4 years? The one who gave him a semi-rough life? I hope he will take it easy or I'm doomed.

But of course he'll talk before I do.

"Hey son?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, uhh, '?"

"Asking Carter and Osiris' permission… You got a problem there."

"How in the world did you get what I just said?"

"I got mad skills. Anyways, I can't really help you there. Those two are neutral with me. But as a good father, I'll give ya some advice. One, be honest. Never tell a lie in front of the father and brother. Especially those two. If you lie, there's a good chance you'll be blasted to pieces. Two, you still gotta ask the mother. It doesn't matter if she's dead, alive, or insane. You still gotta ask for her blessing. Three, this one is special, you've gotta ask Horus and Isis."

"Why in the world should I ask them?"

"How can I say this? Those two are part of their lives."

"But why Horus?"

"He's still a part of Carter, no matter what."

"… Good point. Wait, why are you actually giving me good advice?"

"Hey! I can be a good adviser when I want to!"

"I understand that but why exactly?"

"Ehh, I guess I just want my son to have a happy ending. I wasn't there for you all the time, so I guess that this was my chance to make it up to you."

"Wow. Thanks dad."

"No problem, now where in the world is that Yak-loving mad scientist?"

"I guess I'll leave you alone for now dad."

"One more thing son, be careful when you're asking Horus and Isis' permission. You don't want to be a lizard when proposing to her."

"Umm, okay…"

"Hope to see ya at the wedding boy!"

So my half-insane father ran of to find Thoth before he managed to get drunk.

Now, my second task… Asking for the blessing. Here we go again.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone! I know Set was a bit OOC, but I'll make it up to you guys, I promise! Now, please review so that I'll be able to publish the next chapter sooner! -_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I present to you… another chapter!**

**Anubis' P.O.V.:**

Well, I'm glad that the conversation with dad went smoothly, I think. But now I have to ask Horus and Isis too! I'm pretty sure this is not going to end well. Anyways, back to the land of the dead to ask Lord Osiris/Julius and Lady Kane. Ra, help me!

_At the land of the dead…_

"Hello Anubis!"

"Hello Lord Osiris, Lady Kane."

"Why do you look nervous Anubis? Is something wrong?"

_Oh gosh, oh gosh, Lady Kane sees that I'm nervous! What will I do! Relax, just tell them the truth, it's now or never._

"I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. But I will need your blessing and full trust in me."

-silence-

"You do realize what you are about to do, right? You're asking to marry my beautiful, brave, strong, yet at times, hot-headed daughter. That's a big job you want to take on." Osiris chuckled.

I gulped. "Is it that big a job sir?"

"You're hesitating?"

"No Lord Kane! It's just that, I didn't realize your daughter was a bit, how shall I say this, high maintenance, no offense._"_

"None taken lad, if you had to ask Carter, he would have agreed with you! Besides, are you willing to take care of her, forever and always?"

I took the feather of truth, and answered, "Always did, and always will be."

Lady Kane smiled sweetly and asked me, "Will you break her heart in the eons to come or will you stay loyal to her as long as you both shall live?"

Still wielding the feather, I replied, "I will stay loyal to her, even if she won't."

They looked at each other and said, "You have our blessing. Also, trust us; she will never cheat on you, even if you're annoying."

_Well that was hurtful…_

"Am I annoying Lord Kane?"

"No, of course not dear boy, I was just teasing you! You have to get used to that if you want to marry Sadie." He smiled.

I smiled back then said, "I will. But for now, I have to go. I still have to ask Carter, Zia, Horus, and Isis."

Lord Julius immediately said, "Don't you think you also have to ask Amos and Bast? They were Sadie's surrogate parents for years." Lady Kane nodded in agreement.

I nodded. "I will ask for their blessing too."

They smiled kindly then bid me farewell. I smiled at them then left towards the First Nome for Amos.

When I arrived, I was greeting by none other than Felix. Once a wacky nine-year old boy, he was now a powerful fourteen year old teen. I heard from Carter that he already chose his path. But I still have to ask him exactly what his path is.

"Hey Felix! What are you doing here in Egypt?"

"Oh, hey Anubis! Long time no see! I'm here for Amos. Zia needs a new staff and she wants a special one, from her private armory."

"She has a private armory? Wow, Carter must be spoiling her big time! Eh, don't tell Carter I said that."

"No problem. Besides, I agree with you."

"Yup. By the way Felix, what path did you choose?"

"Oh, you heard from Carter? Well, the path I chose was the path of Isis, like Sadie since Isis is the goddess of magic, I'm hoping I would be able to make ice-based spells, because you know, I like penguins."

"That's good Felix! Good luck!"

"Thanks! I gotta go now! Bye!" He then ran off to a girl taller than him, and I realized it was Cleo. She waved so I waved back.

_Now, to ask for Amos' blessing…_

As I was walking through the Hall of Ages, I noticed how long it had gotten since I last passed by it. Soon enough, I reached it. Amos was playing the saxophone like there was no tomorrow. While he played, hieroglyphics were floating around him and strangely, it was almost like it was dancing to the tune.

When he saw me, he immediately stopped and greeted me with a smile.

"Hello Anubis! It's been a few months since I last saw you. If I remember correctly, you were with, Carter, Sadie, and Zia right? Carter and Zia also brought Amber and Timothy that day too. They were so cute. They are two years old now, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"But now I see you are alone. What do you want to tell me boy?

"I want to ask for your blessing."

"Why do you want or, need my blessing?"

"I want to ask Sadie for her hand in marriage."

"You do realize she has quite a temper right? You may have experienced it a few times when you were with her, but trust me, when it comes to marriage, it will be far worse."

"I've come to expect it over the past years."

"Indeed you have boy, indeed you have. But are you sure you can handle this responsibility; I don't want to see both of you with regrets. I want both of you to be happy."

"I will make sure that she will be happy."

"That's good boy, but one more question."

"What is it?"

"Will you make her immortal once you are married or will she stay mortal until she dies and you will move on after death?"

"I have thought about that Lord Amos and my answer is that Sadie will decide for herself what she wants to be. If she chooses to stay mortal, even when she dies, like Lord Kane, I will make her my queen in the underworld, if she approves. I will love her for all eternity, no matter what happens."

-Silence-

"I give you my blessing. It is evident in your words that you are willing to let her go, but you will still love her nonetheless."

"Thank you very much."

Amos smiled warmly, so I returned the smile.

I bid him farewell, then went on my way.

_Next stop… Brooklyn Mansion! Carter, Zia, Bast, here I come!_

**It went well so far didn't it? Hope you liked the chapter! I'll update as soon as possible, but for now, please review! ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! We're getting closer to the last chapter! But first of all, I would like to inform you that after the chapter where Anubis proposes, there will be an epilogue! It will be 4 years after, so maybe we'll see kids! Besides Amber and Timothy of course. Now, the next chapter! ^_^**

**Anubis' P.O.V.:**

When I arrived in front of the Brooklyn Mansion, I thought of the possible result of my request. I imagined Bast trying kill me, I imagined Carter trying to kill me, I imagined Zia trying to kill me, I also imagined me running for my life, in other words, I don't think I'll survive this one.

But I knocked anyway.

The door opened, and I heard screams. Almost all the voices tackled me.

"ANUBIS!"

"It's been a long time dude!"

When I regained my composure from the tackles, I saw almost all of the young associates. They had grins on their faces. I guess they actually missed me.

Kayla said, "You're looking for Carter and Zia right?"

I grinned and nodded.

She replied, "They're in the library. How's Ammit?"

I smiled and replied, "He's great. He's happy because he's been eating a lot of spirits lately."

She grinned, and told me to get going.

When I arrived at the library, Carter and Zia were showing pictures of the different gods to Amber and Timothy. Before I could say a word, Carter and Zia looked at me and grinned.

"Anubis! How are ya bro?" Carter asked, still grinning.

"I'm fine bro, but I have to ask you something. I also need Bast here as well."

Carter nodded. Zia smiled warmly.

Once Bast was here, I prayed to Ra that this wouldn't end in a tragedy. I took a deep breath, and it began.

"I want to ask for Sadie's hand in marriage, but I need your blessing. Before you attack me, I want to say that I have Lord Julius' approval, Lady Ruby's approval, and Uncle Amos' approval."

-Silence-

_This silence is longer than I thought…_

"So you wanna marry my sister?"

"Pretty much."

"Then I give you my official blessing."

"Eh! No questions or anything? Not even a sword directed at my throat?"

"Come on Anubis! I already think of you as my brother! Why not make it official?"

"Eh, thank you! But why exactly are you letting this go calmly?"

"How will I say this? You care a lot about Sadie and I know you will never hurt her, so I'm okay with it."

"How about you Zia?"

"My opinion is the same as Carter."

"Thank you. What about you Bast?"

-Deafening Silence-

After how many minutes of silence, me and Carter looked at each other then said at the same time…

"Bast?"

"Are you sure about this Anubis?"

"More than ever."

"Will you hurt her?"

"Never."

"Then I give consent."

"Thank you."

"When will you propose?" Carter asked.

I sighed then replied, "I still have to ask Horus and Isis."

We then heard two voices say, "No need to."

When I turned around, I saw my cocky cousin and my surrogate mother, side by side, smiling warmly, which I never thought Horus would actually do.

"We watched you travel all around just to ask permission from those close to Sadie. You wielded the feather of truth on every question asked. So, we give our consent."

For once, I was completely speechless. They watched my every move? That means…

"Did my dad watch me too?"

Horus was the one who answered it.

"Yup, he did. You know, he's quite proud of you. The most proud he's ever been since he posted that youtube video of "I'm Sexy and I Know It" a few years back, remember that one?"

I shuddered but managed to say, "Is he really that proud of me?"

He nodded.

So I stood up and said, "Well, I'll have to prepare myself to pop the question to a hot-headed girl, so help me Ra!"

Carter and Horus grimaced and said, "Ave! Help him Ra!"

Zia, Isis, and Bast rolled their eyes.

Then they stood up and pulled Carter, Horus, and my ears and they said, "We'll help you get ready. It's not the worst thing in the world."

We couldn't reply since we were wincing like crazy.

_Later…_

"Anubis? What are you wearing?" Sadie asked.

I just looked down at the tuxedo and just shrugged and then took her to dinner.

_After dinner…_

"Hey Sadie?"

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

"…"

"Sadie?"

**It is done! Next up, the epilogue! This is a big relief to finally finish the main plot! Now, since I just posted the epilogue, read on!**


	6. Epilogue

**Hello everybody! I present to you the epilogue! ^_^**

**Anubis' P.O.V.:**

_4 years later…_

"Hazel? Where are you?" Sadie's voice filled my mind. Ever since she learned the secret to telepathy, she's been doing it ever since, usually when we can't see each other.

"I'm in the purple part of the Hall of Ages! I'm playing hide and seek with Amber and Timmy!"

That… was the voice of my daughter, Hazel Sapphire Kane. Sadie taught her magic ever since Hazel learned to talk. Unfortunately, that included telepathy. At three, she sure was smart enough to not accidentally telepath her opinion.

"Don't destroy anything! I know how fond you are of the ha-di spell!"

I sighed. Mother and daughter are too much alike. So I said, no, thought, "Sweetheart, you are also fond of the ha-di spell, remember?"

Sadie's voice dripped of sarcasm, said, "No, I'm not fond of the ha-di spell..."

I smirked. Then I thought, "Sadie, Hazel, stop whatever you're doing will you? Let's go back to the library; Carter and Zia are waiting for us."

In my mind, I sensed both girls nodding. So I teleported myself to the Great Library and I was greeted by Carter and Zia. Then suddenly, Sadie and Hazel arrived. As powerful magicians, they are able to teleport without a portal. Sadie and Carter hugged.

It's amazing how much things can change in a matter of nine years. By the way, Sadie, Carter, and Zia were given immortality by Ra, so Horus, Isis, and Nephthys can go into their minds whenever they want, much to the trios' disgust. Also, Zia can host Nephthys freely since she learned how to control two elements. Technically it's three since she is able to combine fire and water to make mist.

Carter suddenly stood beside me and looked at the scene. He said, "Everything's perfect now, huh?"

I looked at him and said, "Perfection depends on the person, but yes, in my opinion, everything's perfect."

Zia suddenly looked at us and said, "What are you looking at boys? Let's play monopoly with the kids already!"

Me and Carter looked at each other, and then ran off to join the others.

In my opinion, Carter was right. Everything _is _perfect.

**The epilogue was extremely short wasn't it? Hehehe… First of all, I want to ask you guys and gals if you want a Hazel story. I felt that I didn't do much on her. So please review or pm me if you want a Hazel story. If I find that a lot of people want it, I'll make it! ^_^ That's the end of the story! Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**


End file.
